The Beginning of Winter
by BrightWatcher
Summary: Swan White was the queen who ruled before the White Witch invaded Narnia. This is a simple story detailing the last days before the Winter told from the POV of a young fox.
1. Evening

**Author's Note: I have revised this story. Nothing major, plot wise. Just smoothing out a few rough patches.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Part One: Evening<span>  
><strong>  
>Ravitzky paused, and then cautiously slid out from his hiding place. He had been hiding from the Witch's Wolves who would have loved to toy with a young and inexperienced fox.<br>He gave himself a once over; no harm done, just frazzled nerves.

"The Queen will have to hear about this." He muttered to himself. _The Witch's dark-hearted minions are moving further and further into Narnia._

"Hear about what, youngin'?"

Wheeling around to face the owner of the voice, a curious squirrel, he dipped his head in respect. "Frax, I was just talking about those nosy wolves from the North. I think they're ones that have sided with the Witch. I was just chased by some not half an hour ago."

The squirrel's nose twitched and waved his tail about, "The nerve! And so close to Cair Paraval…"

"Exactly." Ravitzky replied, "I'm going to report this to the Queen."

"Good for you. Do you want some company? I'd be glad to come with you. I know it's about two weeks away. I could share some marvelous shortcuts-"

Ravitzky cut off his chatter, "No thanks, and besides, I'm the fastest fox in these parts. I even beat Quick Flash in last year's competition."

"You young foxes are all the same, cocky and too clever for your own good, I say." Frax saluted the young fox with an offended gesture of the tail and vanished.

Sighing, Ravitzky continued on. He hadn't meant to sound arrogant, but he didn't really want a squirrely voice in his ear for days on end.

True to his expectations, he arrived at Cair Paraval just over a week later. He had to identify himself to the sentries before he could enter.

"And who might _you_ be?" The grumpy badger asked.

"Ravitzky, son of Red Cloud and Lichen. I come with tidings of the outside world for the Queen." Feeling tired and impertinent, he added, "And who are you, _sir _badger?" Emphasizing the "sir" a little more than protocol called for.

"Red Cloud, you say? Is this Red Cloud, son of Corvitz?" The other sentry piped in. Leaning casually on his spear, the human had hair red enough to make a fox envious and pale skin that miraculously hadn't burned itself to match.

"The very same. And who might you be, sir?" Hoping that he would get an answer, Ravitzky settled himself down with his tail curled around him. He craned his head back to look at the sentries.

"I go by the name Mallock, and my ill-tempered companion here is Murky. Say, I was close friend of your mother's family. Would you mind giving me something you think that only a member of her family would know? A scrap of verse, perhaps? I want to make sure that you're for real, if you know what I mean."

Ravitzky felt a little confused, the man's words hadn't made much sense. And if it were to be something that only his mother's family would know, then Mallock wouldn't know it. "Mallock, if I were to tell you something of the likes of which you spoke of, then you would not recognize it. For something only _known_ by foxes is _kept_ by foxes. Even from our closest friends. Besides, you said 'was' a friend."

Mallock laughed, "I like this youngin', Murky! Besides, he passed my test. Any imposter would surely have come up with some trivial piece of information, or else given up a part of the fox's lore."

Murky (What a name for the grumpy fellow!) grunted and said, "Your logic is flawed. But I will not go into that now." "Now," the badger leaned over the top of the wall to narrow his dark eyes at Ravitzky, "what is this news you have for the Queen that you deem to be of such importance?"

Ravitzky didn't allow himself the pleasure of barking at Murky. Eventually, with much cajoling from Mallock, he was allowed in. Mallock led him through the magnificent castle, occasionally pointing out an important painting or telling him about his time spent as a guard at the castle.

Tall, gleaming pillars were reflected in the polished stone floor. Arching windows let in the dim evening light. When he stopped to look out of one, he caught his breath. Ravitzky was looking at the sea, the inspiration for songs, art, and daring stories. He had smelled it coming up along the shore but trees and distance had obscured it from view. It was a beautiful evening. The sun was setting and its crimson and pink rays stained the dark ocean. With difficulty, he pulled himself away from the sight and continued towards the throne room with Mallock. The Queen received him warmly. "Welcome, Ravitzky! What news do you have that Mallock speaks of?"

"Alas, my Queen, no news that carries any hope of joy in it. Though, seeing you is joy itself. A little over a week ago, five wolves found me and chased me for some miles. They were not familiar to this area, and they were larger. Their fur was thick and dark. The leader bore a scar over his right eye."

The Queen was silent and gestured him to continue.

Ravitzky was proud of how sure his voice sounded. "I escaped unharmed. But when I found a safe place to watch them go past, I could see that they were no forest wolves. They had the definite look of wolves from the North. This, combined with the lead wolf's scar, has led me to believe they were from the Witch's troops and that the scarred wolf was Marrag, one of the chief commanders." He then ducked his head; the last bit had merely been speculation. But he felt that he ought to tell everything, along with his own suspicions.

Marrag had a reputation among the Narnians already. He was the first to come to them from the Witch with terms of peace. When he was sent away with a definite "No" as his answer he had threatened them with war. The Narnians had been cautious from then on, keeping alert for the smallest hint of danger. But in the end nothing had come of it and their current ruler, Swanwhite, was a good and just ruler. Swanwhite's mother was said to have had the blood of stars running though her and that Swanwhite had inherited their beauty ten times over. Looking at her, Ravitzky could believe it. Her eyes were the green of fresh new leaves in springtime and her long hair shone a pale blonde. It was as if the light gathered itself around her, illuminating her pale heart-shaped face.

Right her thoughtful gaze rested on Ravitzky. "You did well, young one, to bring this information to us. I thank you." Then she turned to her chief advisor, a dwarf with a thick gray beard he had to tuck into his belt.

"What do you think this could mean, Terran? Do you think it is Marrag's promise beginning its fulfillment?"

Terran had a voice that reminded Ravitzky of the rough bark on trees. "It is possible. I would suggest sending out some patrols to scour the area and then to travel to the farther reaches of Narnia. The Witch is cunning. She will not leave any trail for us to follow. But, at the same time, it might have been a mistake on Ravitzky's part. If he was running and watching from a distance, he could have easily jumped to conclusions over a few troublemakers. Send out the patrols. As soon as we let our guard down the Witch will take advantage of it quicker than it takes to say 'please.'"

"She might have already taken advantage of us in our brief calm." Although the Queen spoke gravely, her eyes shone with a determined light. "We won't let her think she's achieved the upper hand."

A murmur of approval passed through the crowded court.

Swanwhite turned her attention back to Ravitzky. He had never felt such energy pour over him.

"Ravitzky, pass the word on to the people of the forest to keep their eyes, ears, and noses open for the slightest hint of trouble. And let us hope that this is not the beginning of a war with the White Witch."

Ravitzky dipped his head and saluted with a paw. Then he dared to ask, "What is so terrible and powerful about the Witch? What makes her something worth truly fearing? Narnia is at its fullest strength right now. Aslan's blessing has never been brighter."

It was Terran who answered him. "The curse of youth. I am older than your grandfather. I was a counselor to the fair Queen's father. Never again will I wield any weapon in battle. I remember, for I was told by my father of the Witch. Before she became a myth-like figure simply called "The Witch." For all the accuracy of the title, she was once a powerful queen in her own right. She comes from a world that has now lost its name in the swift river of time. She has been here since before our first king, Frank, was crowned. She was here when Aslan came singing his wild, beautiful song and gave dumb creatures the ability to speak. And while I have never laid eyes on her, my father heard from somebody who had seen her who had never forgotten the sight. With no color to her skin, a cruel mouth and dark eyes that will ignite into a furious fire in seconds, she is said to be chillingly beautiful. It is common knowledge that she deals with dark beasts and monsters along with black magic."

Piping up again (though he now felt even more nervous), Ravitzky asked, "But what about Aslan?" The name "Aslan" seemed to float out of his mouth; it made him want to sing. The people in the court, some on two legs and some on four, all felt the name settle in their hearts and burn into their minds. It chased away the dark hushed and fearful silence and replaced it with chatter and relieved peace.

Again it was Terran who answered him. "Well now lad! There's no comparing the fleeting snowflake to the roaring fireplace is there? Aslan's like that. His mane is like sunlight and fire. When you look into His face you feel as if He knows about your every heartbeat and more, which he does."

Now Swanwhite took up the thread. She was even lovelier when she smiled. "His song is the color in the sky in the midst of winter, a promise that speaks of life yet to come in the spring. His song is the hope that urges us onward to _live_ and to _love. _And always, though it is never known when, He will return. We know that He cares and is always watching us."

A centaur with black hair stepped forward out of the crowd. He bowed first at the waist in respect to Swanwhite before proceeding with his intent. He spoke thus to Ravitzky. "You are young and curious, and have apparent courage. But do not let it turn to foolishness. You asked 'What about Aslan?' The truth is that it is impossible to ever know all of him. But we do know that just as He is aware of our every heart beat and puts hope in the sky for us to see," - here he glanced respectfully towards Swanwhite and Terran, "He is terrifying in His anger. And he will not stand to see his People suffer so long as they remain faithful to him. It is not wise to forget that Aslan has the ability to exact judgment as well as extend mercy."

Ravitzky bowed low in turn to all three proud figures. Feeling humbled, he thanked them and left. Mallock strode next to him. When he stopped to look out the window again, he saw that the sun had completely set, leaving only a churning black mass lit faintly by the waning crescent moon in the sky. He pricked his ears. The mermaids were singing. He heard Mallock take in a deep breath, and swiveled his ears in his direction.

"Ravitzky, you've got a lot of nerve, asking questions in front of the whole high court. I admire you for it, but don't you think someone will find you…" Here Mallock trailed off.

"Impertinent?" A loud, familiar voice interrupted their conversation. Ravitzky felt his fur begin to feel uncomfortably hot.

"That was not the word I was looking to use, Lord Frax." _Lord _Frax? Ravitzky wondered. Mallock continued, "The Queen and her Council are always willing to share wisdom and knowledge."

"Hold it there, Mallock." Popping through the open window from the climbing vine outside, Frax came to a halt next to Ravitzky.

Irritably, Ravitzky said, "What are you doing here?" Then realizing how rude he sounded, he felt how as if his fur had become _unbearably_ hot.

Before he could apologize, Frax twitched and said, "Oh, yes, I know what you think, youngin'! _What's that old codger doing here in all these fancy halls?_ Well, I'm here to tell you, sir, that things aren't always as they seem. The Queen would like for you to know that in the days to come she might have need of you." His tail was waving about the entire time, giving Ravitzky a headache. The squirrel continued, his voice filled with disbelief, "You of all people. You're cockier than all the rest of 'em, it seems. Along with being extremely ignorant-"

Here Mallock stopped Frax, "Lord Frax, please excuse me, but Ravitzky does not deserve to be berated in such a manner."

Ravitzky let out a sharp bark of protest. "Stop! I may be young and I may very well be cocky, but I am _not_ ignorant, nor am I in the mood to listen to you scold be for the next half hour."

"Fifteen minutes, then?" Frax asked. His tail was still waving about, at a slower speed now.

"No." He said firmly, "Not at all. You hardly know me."

Mallock rolled his eyes at the two. He was glad that Murky had let him off for the rest of the day. He would have been sorry to miss the happenings happening right now. As they happen.

Frax's tail was moving in slow motion now, and his gaze was fixed on the young fox. "All right, then, youngin', point proven. I'm sorry for my harsh words. However, you _are_ a cocky thing."

"I accept your apology." Trying to smooth his still ruffled fur, Ravitzky dipped his head to the squirrel. "Thank you for passing on the Queen's message to me. I actually agree with you, to an extent."

Both of his companions perked up at the sudden thoughtfulness in his voice.

"I've not the faintest idea what I could ever do to be of service to the Queen, because I lack experience." Ravitzky sat down now, and while he curled his tail around his front paws he waited to see what they had to say.

"Experience comes with age, Ravitzky." Frax replied, using his name properly for the first time. "And from having well… Experiences. If you've never tried catching a fish before and you're in your nineties, you're not gonna be too good at it, even if you are an expert on broken hearts."

"Didn't you just do a service to the Queen and to Narnia as well?" Mallock said gently.

Ravitzky glanced at Mallock, "That remains to be proven. I might have even made a grave mistake here by playing into one of the Witch's plans. With all the patrols going out, Cair Paraval will be weaker at its heart." He then decided to ask his new friend and new acquaintance a question. "Do you think I could train in some way? You know, for when, if I'm required to be of service to the Queen. Maybe focus on learning more about Aslan and His Way, or maybe battle training?"

A grin spread over Frax's face. "There's somethin' entirely up ta' you. But I can tell you for sure that when your time comes, Aslan will have given you everything you need. I have to go now, I'll be wanted soon. And don't you look so surprised now." A quiet laugh erupted from Mallock here. Frax, with a flourish of his tail, raced towards the window and vanished into the night.

Ravitzky shook his head and turned towards Mallock. "How important is he exactly?"

"Well, he _is_ a Lord. He is held in high honor because of some small services he did for the Queen's father. He's a good friend to Lord Terran since they both served the royal family together." Mallock smiled. "As to your question, Ravitzky, I wish that I could teach you the simple rules of battle and such, but you would probably find it difficult to learn from a human. I think a quest is in order. Head into the wide world, keep your ears open for any rumors that might prove of importance. With the help of Aslan, you'll do well."

Ravitzky then departed from Cair Paraval, wishing that Mallock could've come with him. But when he looked back towards the castle in all its shining glory, he could've sworn he heard a voice call "Good luck! Travel safely!"


	2. Night

**Part Two: Night****  
><strong>  
>Dried blood darkened the red fur around his claws. A new scar adorned his neck. Ravitzky hardly looked like a hero come to save the day. But looking at his erect head (though it was obviously paining him to do it) Swanwhite could see the determination and spirit inside of him. <em>He looks as though he's thinking about something important.<em>

And he was. Ravitzky was thinking about how he'd gotten there and where he'd been. It was four years later since he had started his journey. The Witch and her army had pierced Narnia like a poisoned arrow. The fox had been quietly passing information to the Narnians as he became more adept at hiding himself. Ravitzky was remembering the friends he'd made, what he'd learned, and, most importantly, he thought of Melia, the young lady fox with the white star on her breast and the glowing gold eyes. _Someday I'll go back to her, when all this is over, _ he thought wistfully. Then he turned his attention to Swanwhite, who sat on a small stool. The only throne she would accept. She had taken most of her armor off and she had cleaned the grime off her sober face. Bowing deeply in respect to her Ravitzky said, "Your Highness once said you might have need of me. Now, even though you did not call for me, I have come to pledge my allegiance to you. I ask that I may serve you and you alone, aside from Aslan Himself, if your Highness would accept me."

Giving him an approving look, Swanwhite said, "I accept your offer. I believe that you to be ready."

Ravitzky bowed again. "I, Ravitzky, son of Red Cloud, pledge my allegiance to Swanwhite, Queen of Narnia, until she releases me from my oath or I depart to go on the journey to Aslan's Country."

"I accept it. I wish you well Ravitzky, and I have already heard how you helped in battle."

A black centaur came up. His back left leg dragged slightly behind him. He bowed to Swanwhite and asked, "May I take this one to a place where he can rest?" When she nodded he turned to Ravitzky. Smiling warmly at him the centaur said, "Welcome back, Ravitzky! I wondered if you would come back. I came over to see if you would like a place to rest for a short while."

"Yes, thank you, sir." Wondering who the black centaur was, Ravitzky followed him. Taking three steps for every one of his, the fox tried to remember where he had seen him before.

"You don't remember me, do you? I was the one who answered your question about Aslan." The centaur said.

Instantly, it clicked in Ravitzky's mind. He saw the same centaur, with a sleek, well-groomed coat and a less care-worn face. "I'm sorry," he began, "but I don't remember your name."

"Belovis." He stopped beside a small patch of un-trampled grass (In this place it was a welcome sight). "Here you are. It's fairly sheltered. You will be summoned shortly so get some rest while you can." He smiled at Ravitzky again before limping away.

When Ravitzky received the summons, he had groomed himself so that he was somewhat presentable. He worked at the crusty fur around his legs until it was smooth once more. He gave a nod to Belovis and Swanwhite. His ears pricked forward as he sat down. The meeting place opened up into a clearing where the sounds of battle preparations were muted.

Swanwhite spoke up, "Welcome, Ravitzky." Then she proceeded to introduce the rest of the people there. (Present company included a black dwarf, an eagle, and several tree nymphs).

"Since you have been outside in the world more recently than any of us, we want to know if you spotted anything interesting that might have to do with the Witch. Or if there are any others out there who might be willing to come and help us fight against the Witch. We have heard rumors of a strange and terrible power the Witch has gained."

Ravitzky proceeded to tell them what he knew. But not before asking about Frax, Murky, and his friend Mallock.

"Frax is helping in a different area. The Witch's power is spreading wider all the time," Terran replied. "As for Murky and Mallock, they are with us somewhere. I know not what regiment exactly, but they are here somewhere and unharmed." Ravitzky had been surprised to see him there.

His beard, if it was possible, looked whiter than Ravitzky remembered. He had a weary aura about him. But he had insisted on coming with the others as he knew the most about planning strategies. Also, if this was the end, he wanted to die with his friends instead of waiting at Cair Paraval to be invaded and murdered.

When Ravitzky had finished with his report he asked, "May I suggest something?" When the others nodded, he went on, "What about launching a night ambush? We could sneak up on them and drive them out while we have the element of surprise."

One of the council members shook his black and white striped head. "No, we tried that before. It was a complete failure. It would have an even worse effect now that our numbers are fewer."

Ravitzky nodded in disappointment. Swanwhite eventually dismissed him and, as he curled up to sleep under a darkening sky, his last thought was of Melia.

"ATTACK! IT'S -" The sentry's cry was cut short. Springing to his feet, Ravitzky let out a warning bark to those around him. His tail fluffed out in alarm as the first few attackers charged through the trees.

The camp was chaotic as the Narnians strove to shake their grogginess off and grab their weapons.

Ravitzky rushed around, snapping and biting at any enemy that came close. When he located Swanwhite, he could see she was defending Terran who stubbornly lashed out with a short sword. Looking at how weak his efforts were, Ravitzky forgot about the fact that Terran was his elder.

"Lord Terran!" He gasped, "You must get out of here!"

"Never!" The dwarf snarled fiercely. "I will die with my queen! I will not turn coward."

Swiftly, Swanwhite swung her blade around, instantly slicing though one of the demon's sides. "Terran, as your Queen I command you to go!" She made a frenzied hack. "Take Fleetfoot my horse and get help!"

Terran opened his mouth, then a horrible sound emitted from his mouth. Blood stained his mouth and he fell back. An arrow had pierced his throat.

When Swanwhite whirled around to see if Terran had listened to her, she cried out in horror. The light had already fled from his eyes. Or had it?

The fox stared at the unmoving dwarf. A wild blue light was dancing on the surface of his eyes. He spun around with a growl and saw a sight that made his fur ripple out on end - the Witch herself with a sword made of blued steel in one hand and a long pointed wand in the other. He watched as she turned the Narnians to stone with ease, a smile on her pale face. She was beautiful, just like the stories said, with bleak eyes. As blue lightning cracked from her wand, Ravitzky could see that she was taller than Swanwhite, who was standing proudly with only the slightest tremor in her hands.

Most of the Witch's people had vanished and the Narnians left were beaten and worn. They were staring at the Witch with wide eyes as she almost prowled over to where Swanwhite stood. Ravitzky stood beside her, his ear twitching uneasily.

"Greetings, Swanwhite. I have heard much of your power and talent even in the mountains. I would consider it a pleasure to have you under me as first captain. Marrag is getting a little long in the tooth." The Witch's voice was like sunlight glinting off of ice.

Swanwhite leveled her eyes to meet the taller woman's. Winter was challenging summer, and the Queen had never looked more radiant. "Jadis, why do you seek to destroy us?"

Hissing, she replied, "That name belongs in another world and another life. I seek to fix the wrongs in this world. _I _was wronged. You fools sit here on your wealth and searing summers, oblivious to the world around you. I am not soft and weak like you; I do not depend on a big pussy cat with overgrown hair."

Yipping and snarling a young wolf with silver eyes rose to challenge her, "You dare insult the great Aslan. I will kill you for that."

"Peace, Saahri." Swanwhite murmured. The slender wolf sat back on her haunches, glaring at her _distant_ cousins, who merely watched her with amusement. With baited breath, the animals watched for the Witch's reaction.

"Little Saahri. How delightful to see you. Your father misses you." The Witch cooed. False warmth in her voice taunted the she wolf.

"He is no longer my father." Disdain was plain in Saahri's voice. "I serve a power that brings life instead of death."

Ravitzky watched all of this with interest. Who would Saahri's father be? Then he shifted his attentions back to the confrontation between the two queens.

"Swanwhite, if you and your people join me I can promise you will be treated fairly."

The Narnians all burst into laughter despite their fear. Ha! Did the Witch really think that they would be taken in by her lies? But the Witch looked unperturbed, and their laughter died away.

"Come now, do you really think so low of me? How long has it been since your great _Aslan_ last visited?" She spit out Aslan's name like it was a piece of meat she found distasteful. "Tell me, if He loves you like a father then why does he never come to see you? If He would lay down His life for you, then why do you grieve over graves filled with carcasses?"

Ravitzky let out low growl. He had retreated slightly before the danger of the Witch but now he felt fury. He felt anger at the uncertain looks on the Narnians' faces.

"Can love be seen or touched?" Swanwhite replied. "Aslan keeps His power to himself because He is the only one who knows how to use it. Why should we cower and wait for Him to fight our battles for us when He gives us all we need to fight the war ourselves?"

"You are dancing around my questions..." Smiling, the Witch's presence magnified. In her presence it felt like Swanwhite shrank and became a wilting flower. "When was the last time you saw Him for yourselves?"

A yell broke the tense silence. An arrow hissed through the air. It flew towards the Witch who threw up her arms, her pale robes billowing.

The arrow shattered.


	3. Dawn

**Part Three: Dawn**

A frigid haze obscured the Narnians' vision; they either froze in terror or stumbled around in confusion. Ravitzky pressed himself to the ground, wondering how this darkness had come about. Blue lightning crackled, and a bitter wind snapped over his fluffed out fur. A piercing scream echoed through the air, and another bitter cry joined it. Soon he buried his head in his paws. He felt other creatures around him, and he felt two little bodies curl up next to him. He curled his body around them. Then cold seized his limbs and sleep threatened to overwhelm him. He cracked open his eyes, and was forced to close them as light and wind confronted his sight. Then he tried again slowly as he shivered against the sudden cold. The two bodies by his side were shuddering uncontrollably. Everything was gray and white, but what was worse was that against the sudden moonlight he could see the silhouettes of countless statues. Here and there he saw smaller creatures whose bodies were stilling as they surrendered to the cold. He spied a centaur and another fox. Rising to his feet, he began to rub his paws over the little creatures. A mouse and an undersized rabbit, they eventually opened their eyes and stared in shock at the world that greeted their tender gazes. When they were suitably revitalized, Ravitzky bent down and whispered to them, "Little ones, I need your help. We must try to find any other creatures who might have survived. I need you to be strong now."

They nodded, and the rabbit asked, "Where's the Queen?"

"I don't know, but she is not without power. With Aslan's help we will find her, but for now let's see about your families. How did you stray from your little burrows?"

The mouse said hesitantly, "Mr. Fox, sir, won't you eat us? Ma always said to watch out for foxes an' wolves."

The rabbit poked the creature and said, "Dindle! If he wanted to eat us he could have when we were semi-comatose!"

"Semi- what?"

"Never mind. The point is that we can trust _this_ fox because he's a talking fox who serves the Queen." He turned to Ravitzky who had already started to search the area for other creatures. While he searched he had to struggle to make out the young creature's voice. "My name's Sunderling, and this is Dindle. We're best friends and we didn't purposely stray. Why, we were just having tea and Dindle had gone out to search for more kindling for the fire and I followed him. Then we hid from the Witch and the nasties until the cold came through. Then we got lost and found you, sir. What's your name?

_What a long-winded fellow._ "Ravitzky," He said in reply over his shoulder. "We'll find your family somehow, but for now help me find survivors."

The two creatures scurried about with Dindle perched on Sunderling's back. "Ravitzky! Over here!" Ravitzky could make out the rabbit on his hind legs gesturing him to come over. He slipped over silently, wondering if it would be anyone he knew.

It was a young fox with black tipped ears and paws, breathing slowly. Quickly Ravitzky rubbed his fur all over to get warmth flowing. Eventually they found many small creatures whose bodies had already frozen. They shuddered whenever they passed a statue.

Eventually they had a dozen or so creatures following them around. When Ravitzky deemed they had covered the whole area, he brought them back to the clearing where he had pledged his allegiance to Swanwhite.

"I don't know how wide spread this weather is, and I don't know where Swanwhite is. I'd like to know all of your names and what you think we should do. My name is Ravitzky, son of Red Cloud, and my loyalties lie with Swanwhite, Queen of Narnia, and the mighty Aslan."

The assembled creatures there all gave their names, some of them like Dindle and Sunderling had been caught in the sudden cold by accident. But the rest were from the Narnian army.

They jumped when a yell broke the solemn air, "Seething serpents! Is there somebody there?" A centaur with a bandaged arm went to investigate. He came back with a stumbling badger that had a short sword strapped to his side.

"Murky!" Ravitzky said delightedly. He rushed over and gave Murky a friendly nudge. "I thought I'd never see you again. Where's Mallock?"

"Do you expect me to be with that bumbler just because we happened to be on guard at the same time when you met us?" The badger rolled his small eyes as only a badger can and added, "I have no idea where he is. We were in the same segment and got separated in the fighting. Never saw the Witch, but I could feel her presence." He shuddered at the memory. "I'm cold."

"I'm sorry," Ravitzky said, "but we don't have anything to offer." What tents there were had been blown away or were buried underneath piles of snow that had accumulated.

"S'all right." Murky let out a sneeze. Ravitzky led him back to the ragged circle of creatures that were looking droopy and tired.

"Come on everyone. On your feet, we have to keep moving." He proceeded to nudge them up with the help of the centaur whose name was Glen. When he had them jumping and walking around, he relaxed a bit (while seeing how well he could balance on his hind legs).

"All right, everyone, that's much better." He panted as they came to a rest. "Now, what do you suggest we do?"

"I say we run until we find the Witch, and kill her!" A voice piped up.

Ravitzky sighed and said, "Interesting, but not admirable."

"Find the Queen. We have to regroup for another attack on the Witch."

"What about food? We have to find food or else it won't-"

"Ahh come on-"

The words and suggestions washed over Ravitzky, and he thoughtfully considered each one even though some of them made him wince. Finally, when everyone had spoken their piece he said, "Thank you, friends, now here is what I think. Please consider my words, as I have thought over every part. I believe that to attack the Witch would be the height of folly at this point. Yes, we must avenge our comrades, but not in our weakened state. As for regrouping itself, I believe that we should continue to look for survivors, particularly any that were among the Queen's counselors. Right now, before we plan any attacks or revolutionary movements," here he let out an amused growl, "we should look for food and supplies. Perhaps you do not want to stay together at all. If you do not wish to continue on as we are, then you are welcome to leave. However, I caution you against this. The Witch now has a firm foothold in Narnia. I fear that her power will continue to spread, but we have strength together under the guidance of Aslan."

Silence greeted his words. When they murmured their assent to stay together, Ravitzky nodded approvingly and said, "Thank you for taking my advice. I am not the wisest or the oldest here, but I believe that I can help. Why don't we forage for any food stuffs that might be left from the camp? We can regroup at noon."

Night had passed, but traces of its passing were evident by the cold statues and frozen plants. As he walked through the trees, he stopped. With him was Glen, who didn't say much. The centaur paused and made a sign with his hands that Ravitzky knew was the respectful sign one makes to the deceased. The trees in the pale morning light were visible. In the trunk of every tree was a face of a dryad. Some of the faces were held in what might have been surprise or terror.

"The cause of the screams last night," Glen said. He had the kind of voice that usually belonged to singers or storytellers.

Ravitzky bowed his head in respect. Sorrow clouded his senses for a moment, and then he forced himself to continue his search. He found that he purposely averted his gaze from looking at the frozen tree spirits. The snow was making his paws ache and he stopped to rub them on the ground. He tried to make some friendly conversation with Glen. Belovis had been more welcoming. An ache rose in the back of his throat at the memory of the black centaur. It was doubtful he had survived; with a bad leg it made him doubly vulnerable. Glen ignored him through the first few questions but eventually started replying.

"Where do you come from, Glen? I don't recall seeing you before."

Glen said, "I lived for some time with my clan north of here, closer to the Witch's domain than most. But I went to Cair Paraval seeking to acquire training in music and the higher levels of learning. I joined the war effort almost immediately, and my clan came as well. Ahh, it was life to see them again. My clan is well accustomed to fighting the northern wolves and we thrived in the war. They were sent to where Lord Frax is stationed, and I chose to remain here with the Queen. Someday I'll make a song about the whole thing that will be remembered for all time. What about you? You are still fairly young, though I can see you are well acquainted with the ways of the world. Watch that branch."

Ravitzky leaped over the offending branch with ease, and replied, "It was four years ago that I brought tidings of unrest to the Queen. Afterwards, I went on a journey to learn all I could about Aslan, the Witch, and the ways of war and healing. I also met a beautiful lady fox named Melia with a star on her breast. I hope to return to her someday. My father, as you already know, is Red Cloud, and my mother is Lichen. I came back not two nights ago, just in time for the ambush last night. I pledged my allegiance to Queen Swanwhite and properly met the centaur Belovis. Did you know him?"

"Yes, though not very well."

"You wouldn't happen to know of a human named Mallock with hair like fire? He's a good friend of mine and I heard that he was with this part of the Queen's army."

"That name is not familiar. Of course I might have met him, but I have met many soldiers and creatures. I've probably just forgotten him. Now, if you want to talk about creatures, then I suggest you talk to a faun. Very odd creatures. They are probably devastated by this sudden winter." Glen seemed to warming up to the conversation now.

"Oh I've met a few. They were nice enough. Personally, I prefer humans since they provide more interesting conversation." Ravitzky paused to observe some berries that were frozen into solid little balls and sniffed the air. Was that a_ burning_ smell? His nose twitched and he began to follow the smell.

"What are you doing?"

"Following the smell."

"It could be something evil. I say we just let it be."

"But Glen, this could give us more information about what happened."

Glen sighed and followed. He could smell the burning as well. Ravitzky eventually came to a stream. It hadn't frozen over yet. They could see a light… it throbbed in an uneven pattern – it cast a fluttering light on the surrounding trees. Hiding behind some trees, they could see the Witch chanting. Blue fire that let out torrents of heat illuminated her figure and outstretched hands.

Looking at Glen, Ravitzky could see the centaur mouth the words, "Let's go."

Ravitzky shook his head and ducked further under the foliage. There was a blinding flash and a wave of heat and then the bank was empty. Cautiously sliding out after waiting a while, Ravitzky went and peered at the water. Glen stayed back to watch for signs of a trap. He saw Swanwhite. The Queen of Narnia looked as radiant as ever, with the water blurring her fair features. Calling Glen over, the two of them discussed the best ways of reaching her. The water was not harming her, and they could make out her slow breathing with closed eyes. The two of them alone would not be able to get her out since Glen had a wounded arm. Deciding to get help, Ravitzky went back to the appointed meeting place with the other creatures. Upon hearing that their Queen had been found, they eagerly rushed after him.

When they tried to bring Swanwhite out of the water, they were dismayed to find that they couldn't touch her. An invisible wall blocked their motions, yet the water was unhindered. The day passed with them setting up a small camp, for the dwarves managed to patch a couple tents together out of materials they'd dug up out of the snow. The smaller creatures like Dindle and Sunderling had an area of brush where they lined it with the remains of bird nests they found. As for Glen and the other fox who was called Yrie, they contented themselves with an area shielded from the worst of the wind closest to the stream where they could easily keep an eye on Swanwhite.

Ravitzky shivered as night fell once more. Everything was eerily silent as he stood watch outside the camp. The dwarf had gone out foraging and come back happily with two more dwarves that he said were his kinsmen. A healthy fire burned in the dark. Ravitzky could feel its reassuring heat against his back. Reluctantly he stood up and moved out further; the fire light made the shadows seem uncertain. His eyelids started to drift shut before he snapped them open and circled anxiously. Glen's wound had been expertly cleaned by one of the dwarves, and the centaur was sleeping on his side. The same dwarf happened to be on guard with him and Ravitzky risked asking a question, still staring out into the woods. Never rest on the same spot, always keep your eyes moving to catch that bit of movement you thought you saw… A tip Melia had given him when they were hunting.

"Kiru, have you or your brothers ever seen a human with fiery hair named Mallock. I've been trying to find him, but all I know is that he was with this part of the Queen's army."

"I've never heard of him. I can't recall any of my brothers saying anything, either. Try asking them in the morning." The dwarf gave his head a pat (Ravitzky found the friendly gesture annoying) and went to wake up the next shift.

As he settled down next to Glen, he closed his eyes but didn't go to sleep. How could he? These people were relying on him. He'd asked for their support and they'd given it. He sighed and wondered what Swanwhite would have done if she were capable of talking to them.

In the night, he'd managed to drift into an uneasy sleep. A huge yawn erupted from him and a few feet away Yrie imitated him.

"Ahh, quit that!" And Glen, who was on his knees getting his arm checked, let out a yawn also.

"Just a _little_ further."

With a huge sigh, the centaur stretched out his arm to its full length, then slowly moved it back and forth. The Kiru nodded approvingly, "Much better. It is mending well. The muscle around your shoulder is bruised, but that'll go away eventually. What did you do to yourself anyways?"

Here Glen let out an exaggerated sigh and hid a grin, "Do to myself? My good dwarf, this remarkable wound was inflicted upon me by a wolf's claws while I was defending the Queen! And the bruised shoulder was caused by somebody's shield flying through the air."

"A shield? Why would somebody throw a shield? It was a wasted block of wood on you."

"Oh, no, sir! It was metal. As to why it was in the air and not on somebody's arm, I have no idea. I pity the poor soul who lost it in such a manner."

Ravitzky watched in puzzlement. They seemed to know each other, "Don't mock a soldier like that." He said indignantly to Glen, "He might have been trying to save someone and had really bad aim. He might have been killed for his mistake."

A chuckle went up from the rest of the dwarves and Glen said, "I assure you, Ravitzky, the bearer of the shield was not injured in any notable way. He stands right before you." He pointed with his good arm at Kiru.

Kiru nodded, "What he says is true. I was trying to throw it towards a rather nightmarish beast when the wind caught it and bruised Glen here."

"There was no wind, brother." Diru came over and clapped him on the back. He said, "My older brother has never liked to admit that I'm a better disk thrower than him."

Tiru the third and a cousin Ravitzky thought merely shook his head and continued to stoke the fire where Dindle was warming himself.

"Who's on watch?" Ravitzky asked.

"That undersized rabbit Sunderling and those two moles are. They're very stealthy creatures." Glen said.

"Has anything happened to Swanwhite?"

"None of us has gone down to check yet. We were just about to send someone when you woke up."

Ravitzky nodded and thanked Glen and the others. When he reached the stream he looked down to find that Swanwhite had been covered with flowers and moss. It looked as though the earth were rising up to cover her. The flowers were red and gold. It was like a vision of summer. What had happened during the night? He couldn't recall the others saying anything and _he_ certainly hadn't seen or heard anything.

He called the others over and they frowned in confusion. All he could get out of them was that maybe the Queen was waking up and would bring summer back. Dindle was all in favor of it being Aslan's work. Then out of the stream a nymph rose up. Her voice rang through the air. It soothed their hearts, and Ravitzky bowed. Laughing, the nymph said, "Do not bow to me, young ones. The flowers are my work. They come from my father's domain. Do not fear for her. Though the Witch thought that she was imprisoning Swanwhite for eternity, she will rise on the day the stars fall from the sky and Father Time awakens from his slumber."

"Why didn't you stop her?" Kiru asked.

"We couldn't. If we had tried, she would have frozen us and buried your Queen under our frozen spirits where you would not be able to see her." The nymph's voice was sad. "Someday if this winter is not lifted soon we will freeze anyway, but at least we bought you some time."

The sun which had been peeking over the horizon was now higher in the sky. Wispy clouds in the frigid air outlined it, adorned in gold and a pale pink. Then they gasped, for a lion's face appeared in the sky. Noble and infinitely wise, it gazed at them with pride and tenderness. "I will return." The words resounded in their heads. Swanwhite was bathed in a golden light, the stream glowed and the nymph looked joyfully all around her. Then Swanwhite seemed to sink beneath the earth. The moss and the flowers vanished with her. Then the stream was a stream once more with a pale sun lighting the features of the cold world. The nymph smiled and waved at them before plunging back into her domain.

They all let out their breaths, not realizing they'd been holding them. Joy and peace emanated from them. Ravitzky thought back to that day at Cair Paraval when Terran had said _"Well, now, lad! There's no comparing the fleeting snowflake to the roaring fireplace, is there?"_

Glen broke into a rousing song that everybody knew and they all joined in. The forest rang with their merriment and they didn't care a whit about staying hidden. If they hadn't been making enough noise to wake a rock, they would never have been found by a man with a mass of dark hair.

"What is going on?" The words were spoken with such surprise they turned to look at the newcomer. It was a human. Ravitzky was relieved that at least one of them had survived the Witch's dark magic.

Sunderling stood very tall and said, "We, my friend, are celebrating the promise of deliverance from the great Aslan himself!"

"Who are all of you that follow the Lion and celebrate as though summer has just come?"

Ravitzky stood and said, "We are a remnant of Queen Swanwhite's army. Judging by the crest on your helm, I would say that you are a soldier also? Whatever the case, as long as your intentions are friendly you may join us."

The man replied, "You guess right, young fox. I am Mallock, the last of the human ranks here as far as I know. There are more of them where the Lord Frax is undoubtedly holding off the Witch now." He plopped himself down and asked, "May I?" Before taking the flask of water and gulping it down.

Ravitzky leaped his feet in delight, "Mallock! Is it really you?"

Mallock looked at him and said, "I'm pretty sure I'm no one else."

Murky shuffled over and eyed him intently. "Yep, it's Mallock. No other human has such a ghastly nose."

"You grumpy codger! You're alive." He embraced the badger warmly. "Good ta' see you to."

The young fox trotted over and sat in front of Mallock, wondering if he would finally recognize him. At last he said, "By the Lion, your hair's darker than I remember it, friend."

Astonishment dawned on his face and he burst into laughter, "Ravitzky. Has it really been four years? Frax, before he left, you know, told me to keep an eye out for ya.' I wasn't aware the son of Red Cloud could change so little over four years." He leaned forward and gave his head a playful rub (Ravitzky found it no less offending, but he enjoyed it).

Mallock told them about being knocked out in the sudden fighting, "Then when I woke up all of my friends had been turned to stone, the world was white and cold, and I had no idea what had happened."

Here Glen told him about the Witch and Swanwhite's disappearance (the first time). He nodded and gasped at all the right times. Glen looked justly proud of his elegant story telling.

Mallock continued with his tale. "I wandered around all day yesterday, found a clearing that showed signs of action. I tried to follow the tracks but lost them in some undergrowth."

"That would be the clearing where we all met to discuss what we should do. The reason you got stopped by the undergrowth would be because that was a false trail." Ravitzky said.

"Good work, then. Anyways, this morning I just walked and walked. I thought I saw Aslan in the clouds like golden fire. I found you all merrymaking."

"That _was_ Aslan." Glen said warmly, and shared the tale of finding Swanwhite with flowers, the nymph, and the promise that Aslan had made to them.

Suddenly a whisper went up through the forest, and they were silent. Eyes wide and ears alert they listened to the whispering. Then the leaves on the trees began to fall. They coated the ground and the snow; the stream was filled with them. Oak, birch, and maple came tumbling down, withered and sad.

_"Sad are the days to come with no joy,  
>bitter will the air taste with no sweet life.<br>The trees cast down their raiment,  
>and the rivers are frozen in the maddening strife.<em>

_"The sky sings of nothing bright,_  
><em>the sun is pale and faint.<em>  
><em>But for the stars glowing proudly,<em>  
><em>we would weep with no restraint.<em>

_"But for the circle of gold on our hearts,_  
><em>the thorn-covered maidens would breathe only doubt.<em>  
><em>In the King's home we are safe without fear.<em>  
><em>Come hither, weak stranger, where His presence is near!"<em>

This winter would not endure forever.


	4. Daylight

**Epilogue**  
><em><br>"Oh, this is nice!" Said Jill. "Just walking along with this. I wish there could be more of this sort of adventure. It's a pity there's always so much happening in Narnia._

But the Unicorn explained to her that she was quite mistaken. He said that the Sons and Daughter's of Adam and Eve were brought out of their own strange world into Narnia only at times when Narnia was stirred and upset, but she mustn't think it was always like that… And he went on to talk of Old Queens and heroes whom she had never heard of. He spoke of Swanwhite the Queen who had lived before the days of the White Witch and the Great Winter, who was so beautiful that when she looked into any forest pool the reflection of her face shone out of the water like star by night for a year and a day afterwards.

* * *

><p>Three stars shot down to earth; they were on a mission. One of them winked brightly before transforming into a young fox. He raced down before alighting on the ground in lush forest. The other two stars joined him, a human and squirrel. They breathed deeply in the air, before turning towards a castle that looked out towards the sea. They smiled fondly at it, lost in memories, but continued on through the woods, trying not to be seen.<p>

"The air here does not compare with that of Aslan's Country, but it is wonderful to smell this air again." Mallock said softly.

"There!" Ravitzky said proudly, "Isn't he the handsomest boy there ever was? He's even inherited the white star on his breast."

"Now, youngin', he's more than a boy. He fought in the battle with Aslan and the new High King Peter."

"Come on, Frax. Allow me to indulge. This _is_ my great-great-grandchild we're talking about."

"I think you need a few more greats in their Ravitzky." Mallock laughed.

They turned their attention towards a the young fox. He was animatedly telling a couple of rabbits about his part in the battle.

"-And then I ducked and _bit_ him!" The hero was saying enthusiastically.

Frax said, "Well, he's certainly inherited your cocky spirit."

The rabbits went "Ooh! and "Aaah" whenever the fox said something _really_ dramatic.

Mallock said, "He's like a copy of Melia. I can't wait till I hear you tell her about him. What's his name, Ravitzky?"

"Iskander. Quite the fancy name, don't you think? Ravitzky's much simpler."

The three friends looked around the forest in delight. The last time they had seen it the trees had been bare, the stream frozen, and the grass covered with snow. They watched Iskander for a few more minutes before heading over to the stream. A nymph was playing a glass reed pipe; she paused to look at them.

"It's been a few years since I last saw you three."

They greeted her warmly. Ravitzky said, "Aslan's promise has come to fulfillment. The streams are running and the four thrones at Cair Paraval are filled. The young ones will do brilliantly."

"Ah, not quite, Ravitzky. The stars have yet to fall before Swanwhite will awaken. Father Time still sleeps and there are many other creatures in the deeps of the world that have yet to be summoned." The nymph smiled. "It was nice seeing you again." She melted into the stream.

They glanced at each other.

"Time to go?" Ravitzky asked.

"I think so; you'll see Iskander faster than you think." Mallock said.

Frax for once didn't say a word. They set off at a run and bounded into the sky once more to return to Aslan's Country.

Upon returning they were greeted by Melia, the young lady fox who held Ravtizky's heart. She had eventually left her home to find him and had fought with Ravitzky who had struggled to hold together the armies of Swanwhite. Next to Melia was the wolf Saahri who had died in battle against her father, Marrag, the Jadis's Captain. Behind them little ways was Terran, brave dwarf! And Glen and Belovis. All those who had fought and died in service of Aslan in the first war against the White Witch came to greet them.

"Did you see her?" Nobody had to ask who Terran was talking about.

"No. But we do not need to see her know that she will awaken someday. Soon legends will roam over Narnia's plains for the first and last time, and when they do, Aslan's country will be waiting."

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, I do hope we can soon settle the Ape and get back to those good, ordinary times. And then I hope they'll go on for ever and ever and ever. Our world is going to have an end some day. Perhaps this one won't. Oh Jewel—wouldn't it be lovely if Narnia just went on and on—like what you said it has been?"<em>

"Nay, sister," answered Jewel, "all worlds draw to an end; except Aslan's own country."

**The End  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> **I hope you enjoyed!  
><strong>

**The sections in italics at the beginning and the end of the epilogue are from "The Last Battle." I do not own Narnia, Swanwhite, or any other creatures recognized as C.S. Lewis's and am making no profit off of this.**

**Thanks to Starlight5, DarthRuinous, and The Heck for reviewing!**


End file.
